


发情期

by liubovy



Category: all彭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liubovy/pseuds/liubovy
Summary: 漂亮小彭，在线丢抑制剂
Kudos: 7





	发情期

“我操，我明明带了的。去哪里了？”

彭昱畅小声叨咕，面前是摊开的行李箱。里边东西不多，来来回回翻遍了就那么几件衣服，按说找个东西不难，何况还是个确认了无数遍安稳藏在角落里的东西。  
肯定不在这儿。那会去哪里？不会换衣服的时候掉出来了吧。一边想着一边在房间里上下窜，被子都掀了一遍，刘宪华进来的时候小孩儿正在翻垃圾桶。

“你在找什么？”  
“......”  
“你说出来我帮你一起找啊。不要不好意思，我是你哥哥诶。”

这会儿蘑菇屋没客人，两个大人去镇子上采购食材。平时缠着要看黄老师怎么卖菜的小孩儿却一反常态，眼睛里亮着星星，一肚子主意，开口却永远怂不拉唧的退三分：“那....那我看家吧。”  
黄老师说“呦呵，行啊，大华好好看着你弟，看他憋什么坏水儿呢。”  
刘宪华就以为黄老师的意思是弟弟肚子不舒服：“您放心，我会照顾好他。”表情相当认真，还有点悲壮的意思。彭昱畅就忘了黄磊的火眼金睛，光顾着乐和感动了。

这也差不多是刘宪华这人给他的感觉，很能带动情绪，很能照顾人。他本人太小心翼翼，害怕很多东西，像一头刚成年的小狮子闯进了大森林。有的时候他觉得自己全身的神经都在紧绷，生怕说错什么话就得罪了人。谨慎是一方面，前辈面前还要有眼力见儿，参加往生是砸他身上的机会，他要把握住，起码不能在前辈面前丢了规矩。

插秧、劈柴、生火，偶尔开开玩笑抖抖小机灵，这些他自认为不算难。难的是对未知的迷茫和无时无刻不能松懈的谨慎。第一眼看见刘宪华的时候，他心里想的是：这是另一个我不能得罪的人吗？

彭昱畅在确定一个人可以完全信任之前，大脑和行为会同步迟缓。所以刘宪华扶着他的肩膀大力摇晃的时候他乖的像只小鹌鹑。

“哎呦～哎呦～一点都不累～”  
当一个男人用小孩子的语气和你说话，不是他自己想撒娇，而是在他的视角里你是孩子。  
彭昱畅很吃这一套。被哄的感觉太爽了，再倔强的猫被撸舒服了他也爽，这么个穷乡僻壤有个哥哥照顾你他不香嘛？！

在刘宪华亲切喊了他无数声弟弟之后彭昱畅确认了：这是我哥。我们有默契。  
所以当他手忙脚乱惊慌失措的时刻听到刘宪华询问的语气，看见那一张从不掩藏情绪的脸，彭同学的心动摇了。

要不......先告诉他？也许他可以帮我。如果我自己硬撑，真惹出事情来他彭昱畅以后别在国娱圈混了。

说着刘宪华鼻尖皱了皱：“pongpong你有没有闻到什么味道？诶好香欸。好像朗姆酒...好奇怪。”

尽管家里没别人，做贼心虚的彭某人还是拉过刘宪华的手，悄咪咪躲在了门后，背靠墙仰起头：“哥，你先说好，谁也不能说，黄老师和何老师也不行。”  
按说成年人之间的交易不应当这么温和，什么条件都不摆，上来就一句“你先说好”，凭什么呀？彭昱畅也不想想你拿什么资本跟人家讲条件，凭他是你哥？节目做真做假还两说。但彭昱畅就是干得出来这种事：要么谨慎地拒人于千里之外，要么毫无保留地相信一个人，呼噜呼噜毛就把肚皮亮出来，拿一副晶晶亮亮一眼能看到底的眸子往上巴巴儿地看着你，顺毛底下露着两节上扬的眉毛。任谁看了都只会有两种反应，一种是爱心爆棚，一种是欺负欲激增。

刘宪华举起四个手指头：“好，我发誓，这是我们兄弟之间的秘密。”  
彭昱畅喉结动了动，双手没自觉地抓住在他哥袖子上，怯怯地说：“我发情期快到了，可是我抑制剂丢了。”  
刘宪华愣了愣：“你这么能干，我以为你是beta。”  
彭昱畅这个节骨眼也跑题：“？为什么不是alpha！”  
刘宪华没有回答他，低头看着他眼睛，捏了一把他的脸，不说话只笑。拜托，看看那张演高中生都嫌嫩的脸，答案呼之欲出。

彭昱畅拍了一把自己脑袋：“这不是重点，重点是我要在节目组发情我就完了。哥你能帮帮我吗？你有办法吗？”  
刘宪华舔舔嘴唇：“你觉不觉得何老师会比我更有办法？”  
倒也不是推脱，更像是另一个形式的以退为进。  
彭昱畅跟挖坑就跳的小白兔一个样：“我不想让他觉得我是个连生理问题都管理不好的傻瓜。”  
刘宪华：“你这是承认自己是个傻瓜了吗？”  
彭昱畅头一次在文字逻辑问题上输给他华哥，一时哑口无言，只能眨眨眼，委屈又不失不服气。  
俯视的人内心：淦。有被可爱到。

“我答应你。”  
“你有办法？”  
“有。前提是彭彭要非常非常信任我哦。”

刘宪华凑过来，带着警告意味。彭昱畅莫名其妙地觉得有些腿软，抓着刘宪华的手也不自在的放下来，想后退，想起来自己把自己堵墙角，身后没有地方可退。  
小动物受威胁一般就咽咽口水，而且很难意识到自己在受威胁。行行好，他是我哥。  
他刚才说房间里什么味儿？朗姆酒？早前他一直觉得自己的信息素味道奇怪，原来是酒。这一点刘宪华也很意外，他本来以为会是奶糖一类没有威胁的甜蜜气味。这个也甜，但是更魅惑一些。想想倒也像他。  
彭昱畅边琢磨着边蹙蹙鼻子，疑惑地问出口：“欸？哥，你有没有闻到一股烟的味道？”

彭昱畅得到的他哥的保证，又做了一天的快乐小彭。晚上回到大通铺，鼻尖一直萦绕的那股淡淡的烟草味好像更浓了一点。蘑菇屋没有人抽烟，连摄像师都不抽。他自己更受不了这味道，呛人。  
他感觉这股辛辣的味道一路从鼻尖往下走，磨得他浑身不自在，身体里有只闹脾气的小猫，排斥着挠他的胸口。  
彭老师不快乐了。  
黄老师一进屋：“霍这么大酒味儿。”  
彭昱畅心虚地说话都结巴，支支吾吾没说出一个整句。刘宪华洗澡出来，毛巾擦着头：“我从家里带过来的，白天没事情做给彭彭喝了点。”  
黄老师骂他有好东西不知道孝敬他，刘宪华被拖鞋赶上了床。

半夜，刘宪华被彭昱畅摇晃醒，睁眼的时候小孩儿正趴在他身上，捂着他嘴巴不让他出声音。

“嘘嘘嘘——哥，我快撑不住了。”

彭昱畅表情很痛苦，说完话就卸了力气，整个人坠在刘宪华身上。刘宪华伸手去摸他，摸到一颗埋在他被子里的毛茸茸的头。 

刘宪华让他先回自己被窝，小孩儿乖乖听话。然后感觉到被子被掀开，刘宪华宽大的身子挤进来把他一整个围住。

彭昱畅彻底没有了力气，胳膊攀上刘宪华的脖子，神志不清，张着嘴巴喘气，难受的时候就皱眉。

刘宪华在他皱眉的时候问他：“弟弟怎么了？”  
彭昱畅嗓子眼儿里漏出几个黏糊糊的音节，奶泡在空气里小声爆破。跟着黏糊糊的还有内裤。彭昱畅扭着胯一个劲儿往身上的人蹭，好像这会儿已经行为不受控，“行动”比“知晓”更先一步让大脑做了命令。

“何老师，黄老师，都在旁边哦。”  
刘宪华来了这么一句。

眼看一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛里回来了一丝神志。  
“你不是说你有办法吗？”彭昱畅发出了一阵焦躁的哭腔，“哥，你帮帮我...你救救我。”好像刚说完这句话，理智就变成香妃娘娘飞走了。

刘宪华把被子从脑瓜顶盖过去，低头吻住男孩儿的嘴唇。男孩儿吓了一跳，但是很乖，牙关不用翘，舌头一顶就张开。怎么重重碾过怎么听话，完全配合，湿热的口腔跟他本人一样。至多哼哼唧唧地发出几声压抑过的喉音，比起反抗更像是求食的小猫。吻了没一会儿被窝里的小人儿就开始喘不过气，手脚乱蹬，扒着人脖子不放。刘宪华放开他，看他嘴唇红胀着，中间有一块儿永远闭不上，永远等着被亲吻，或者塞进什么东西。

“还能走吗？我们去另一个房间。”  
彭昱畅二话不说蹬开被子，下边早湿的快要淌水，被刘宪华牵着手站起来，都能感到水顺着腿根往下流。

“你进来嘛。”  
彭昱畅绝望地撒娇，他自己也意识不到在撒娇，他平时说话就拖着尾音，怪撩得人心痒的，这会儿情急，语气更重更埋怨，什么脏话都忘了说，就一个迫切的愿望：求他进来。手攥了拳头没什么威胁地敲刘宪华的肩膀。刘宪华就是不进来，掰着他的大腿，吸他胸前两颗乳晕。彭昱畅就哭，眼泪蓄了满眼，眼眶兜不住了，眨巴眨巴眼就掉下来，把睫毛粘在一起。彭昱畅平时看着聪明，发了情整个人就呆掉，什么招数都没有。威逼他做不出来，奶凶奶凶的也不会有什么杀伤力，那你利诱一个也行呢，说说好话磨磨人，他偏偏一个都不会。干净单纯得要命，又乖又拧不知道让人拿他怎么办好。  
他会什么呢，咬着下嘴唇委屈地看着你，你吻他哪里，他就把哪里往前送，明明难耐得要死，只敢偷偷扭腰，把湿黏的地方往另一个高热的地方蹭，流着眼泪湿哒哒地拿小虎牙地咬你脖颈。阴茎擦过入口的时候双腿发软，舒服地张嘴漏出一声鼻音浓重的气声。  
想要多听几声小孩儿尝到甜头就忘了受欺负的甜腻动静，把腿架上肩膀，伸出两根手指往入口里送。

“呜......”  
刚一插进去彭昱畅就软成一滩水，皱紧的眉头松开一点，眉心扬上去，下巴颏儿绷出线条。眼泪好像已经把睫毛和眼睑糊在了一起，只给眼睛留出一道窄窄的缝隙，偶尔眼珠颤抖转动，迷茫的脆弱的，掉下一滴整颗的泪珠来。湿成这样也不去主动吻你，微张着嘴唇呼吸，那嘴唇好像天生的容器，湿肿的时候比平时漂亮性感一万倍。  
下边不断增加着手指，拧进更深更热的地方，上边把手指塞进嘴巴，让他乖乖含住，带出来的唾液抹到唇瓣上，再用力掐过他滑嫩挂肉的脸。  
阴茎慢慢捅开肠道的过程引起一阵痉挛，又爽又疼的感觉让彭昱畅叫出声，蜷起脚趾去勾身上人的腰。信息素源源不断释放出来，刘宪华怕他疼，想等他适应过后再动，没想发情的omega这会儿哪还管什么疼不疼，沉着腰把屁股往他腰上顶，一边顶一边喵喵叫。刘宪华顺势翻过身，让他坐在自己身上。彭昱畅一手撑在他胸上，一边咬着嘴唇扭动，鼻尖两腮耳根一片通红。

彭昱畅扭的相当吃力，再湿软再滑腻也抵不过那么大一根东西塞在没经过开发的地带里，又疼又胀，但就是该死的想要。他也不知道该怎么动才能让自己更舒服一点，明明顶的好深，还是觉得痒，觉得不够，有力气的时候一通瞎扭，用手扶上插在屁股上的那根东西往里挤，偶尔顶到某个点瞬间脱力，趴在搂着他掐着他的人身上，粘连的地方吞咽的动作中带出又一阵淫水。  
然后聪明的小孩儿终于被情欲打败，钻进人肩窝拿鼻尖蹭身下人的脖子，含住他的耳垂卷进舌头里吮，好像头柴犬幼崽拿长长的鼻子讨好他的主人。  
分不清是嘴里还是鼻腔里发出的呜呜声，头顶的刘海早就被汗水沁湿，颌骨连着脖颈，锁骨连着肩膀，扭动缠绕里发汗，到处都滑腻腻湿漉漉。  
口水舔过耳廓的声音被无限放大，里边的羞愤、动情、奶香一览无遗地被传送进大脑，刘宪华推倒小孩儿的肩，压在他身上大开大合地操动。  
操。彭昱畅哭着骂出声儿，早知道就不自己动了。  
彭昱畅撒开嘴仰头栽在枕头里，缩着肩膀跟着情欲上下沉动，一下一下被钉进床垫里，无助地张嘴去讨呼吸。彭昱畅不敢叫，忍着难受，刘宪华趴在他晃动的耳边说：“我有办法，你可以叫。”说着咬住他下嘴唇，碾拭着覆盖住一整张，彭昱畅打开嗓子，声音都碎在亲吻里，随着抽插的动作越快，喊声越细碎越失真，眼泪自己跑出来。  
发情来的来势汹汹，第一次高潮像浪头拍在头顶，全身的肌肉紧绷到痉挛，逼出又一阵眼泪，然后整个人瘫软在床上。  
“彭彭你喜欢我吗？”  
刘宪华问他，动作没停。  
彭昱畅这会儿理智好像爬过了重重山峦终于回来了一些，嗔怪和羞愤大于一切，分不清这急促的心跳是高潮的余韵还是因为忐忑。到处都是摄像头，黄老师和何老师就在不远的某间屋子里头。而原来他无条件信任的哥哥说的“我有办法”就是指这个。

感觉被欺骗。还懵逼的当儿，感觉埋在身体里的东西变大了三分，彭昱畅睁大眼睛，惊慌地拿手推赶身上人的肩膀，企图这点力气能把人推开。  
“喂！你干嘛！这个绝对不行！！”  
刘宪华摆出委屈的表情：“用完就丢，我可是会伤心的。”  
彭昱畅脑袋上边出现一串问号，明明我才是被骗的那个！！不要装无辜啊！！翻过身想跑，没地儿跑就往枕头底下钻，刘宪华捏着肩膀给他掰回来，对着嘴唇用力咬上去。  
彭昱畅手足无措，还有点想哭，想了想这一晚上，最后红着脸倒回床上任操。

呜呜呜妈妈娱乐圈太脏了，我能不能现在改行啊！


End file.
